Too Good To Be True
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: This story is AU, it's set in early 1982. Gene and Alex are set to go on a date, but will it happen? There will be some role playing and a 'special guest' character in later chapters. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I'm not sure whether to be proud or ashamed of the following, I suspect I've been reading too much Nora Roberts. Anyway I'm off for a cold shower. Kimx**

**Too Good To Be True? **

**Chapter 1**

His mouth actually fell open at the sight of her, Alex thought that sort of thing only happened in sitcoms. She was highly flattered of course but it did nothing to calm the rampaging nerves in her stomach, spending an evening in Gene's company away from Luigi's and the rest of CID was a terrifying prospect.

Alex had only agreed to the date to stop the dreams about him, silly, romantic dreams that the Manc lion was a pussy cat when away from the team and could drop the hard man façade. Dreams that always ended with her waking with his name on her lips and shaking with unsatisfied need. Alex hoped that seeing the reality of Gene Hunt in date mode would rid her of the school girl crush she had on him, positive that he would be just as rude and boorish as he was at work.

Anyway it was fairly safe to accept his invitation because they'd almost certainly never get as far as dinner, something would come along to make them argue or a body would be discovered and the date would be shelved as it had all the other times.

But here he was looking drop-dead gorgeous in a new suit and twice as dangerously alpha male as she had ever seen him at work, his blue eyes were glittering with a mix of unconcealed lust and something she was scared to analyse. When those laser bright, amazingly expressive eyes eventually decided to stop ravaging her body and focus their attention on her own, Alex seriously thought was going to swoon like some feeble Victorian with her corsets laced too tight.

Everywhere his gaze lingered a small flower of heat bloomed, her nipples pebbled under his concentrated scrutiny and a dark flush suffused her skin from bust to hairline, Gene finally lifted his head and their eyes met. Alex nearly wilted at the intensity of it, but she was determined to stand her ground and mentally pulled herself together, returning his powerful gaze with one of her own and was rewarded by a slight, approving twitch of his lips.

Gene was engulfed with hunger, one that couldn't be satisfied by the fancy, French restaurant he'd booked to impress Alex. That black dress she was wearing clearly loved her curves as much as he did the way it was clinging to them and it showed just enough of her cleavage to tantalise but not so much that it made her look slutty. The hemline was short, but again it hinted at the delights beneath rather than blatantly displaying them, it was in fact perfect and Gene would have been honoured to escort her to dinner, shame they weren't going to set foot outside her flat!

He took a step closer and was surrounded by her perfume. The light, floral fragrance zeroed in on the unthinking, primitive part of his brain and with every beat of his heart it urged him to just take her here and now and bugger the consequences.

He reined in the primeval urge to mate, Gene wanted – no needed more than just one night with Alex so this had to be done right, he forced down the rapidly expanding lust and took another step, he was now directly in front of Alex, his heart threatening to pound its way out of his rib cage. Gene asked the age old question with his eyes and Alex answered by stepping into his arms and lifting her face for his kiss.

With infinite tenderness he brushed his lips over hers and could have kept himself in check if she hadn't groaned at his touch, hadn't pressed her thigh against his hardening length, hadn't trembled as his fingers grazed her cheek.

The flimsy dam of control was blasted away in a torrent of lust and Gene devoured her. It was animalistic, savage even and way, _way_ down in the small part of his mind that was still capable of thought, Gene knew he should slow down but he had no willpower left and not even a shot gun blast to the face could have stopped him taking her.

They tore at each others clothing, buttons shooting across the entrance hall to her flat, mouths crashing together, teeth nipping and biting. Alex dragged the shirt down Gene's arms until it could go no further, the remaining buttons preventing her from removing it completely and she shoved him against the wall, holding him there with her slim but surprisingly strong body, while her mouth attacked his.

It was mostly about fulfilling his deepest, darkest fantasies with a woman he had lusted after for months. Dirty, sweaty, no-holds barred sex wasn't something he'd indulged in before and it filled him with a violent joy that he could give free rein to his inner beast. There was a degree of punishment involved too, Alex had led him a merry dance even since she'd arrived and it was time to show her who was the Guv, but the best part, the thing that spurred him on, was that prim and proper Alex Drake was matching him bruise for bruise, bite mark for bite mark.

Gene grabbed at the hem of her black dress and swept it up her body, Alex eased back just enough to allow him to pull it over her head and let it fall to the floor. They paused for a second as a glimmer of sanity pierced the fog of desire, Gene's eyes asked their question again and Alex took a step back, letting him see her remaining clothes. The scarlet, lace bra barely hid her ample breasts and the matching thong was designed to adorn rather than cover.

"Well I didn't put these on for me." She said, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

There was the ghost of a smile on his lips as he ripped his shirt off, toed his boots away, pushed the front door shut and pounced on her again, this time he pushed Alex against the wall.

One hand forced its way between their bodies to grope her breast, rough fingers pulled impatiently at the bra cup and he groaned triumphantly as it relented and he could hold the weight of her in his palm, his thumb swiped her nipple causing Alex to swear into his mouth and her hand cupped his groin, squeezing firmly. It was Gene's turn to swear, he pulled her away from the wall and supported her backside with one arm, the other binding her to him.

"Up!" He ordered.

Alex wrapped her limbs around him and he staggered into the living room. They collapsed on to the couch, Gene pinned her down his mouth nipping at her earlobe and down the column of her neck, Alex was holding Gene so tightly it was difficult to draw breath. She dug her fingers into his shoulder blade the nails leaving semi-circular marks, while her other hand slid under the waistband of his trousers to claw at his cheek.

"Fuck yes!" The pain ramped up his pleasure by several degrees.

Gene shifted their positions so that Alex was sitting upright and he was kneeling between her legs, he gripped the thong and, moving backwards, dragged it down and off tossing it over his shoulder. His gaze was drawn to the apex of her thighs, he had to touch, to taste, Gene placed a hand on each of her knees and parted her legs.

"Soddin' beautiful."

Yet again his eyes met hers with a question, this time they demanded rather than asked. In response Alex grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged his head down to her hot, moist, aching core.

He lapped, he sucked and he nibbled, Alex's groans and curses spurring him on, Gene's hands held her hips in a vice-like grip, keeping her still as his mouth worked its magic causing her to writhe as pleasure raced towards ecstasy.

Just as she was about to crest the wave and plunge down into sweet release, Gene pulled away and Alex shrieked her annoyance, fingers tugging at his hair trying to force his head back. Gene grabbed at her wrists with bruising pressure and brought one hand around to his mouth which glistened with her juices, he bit down hard on the fleshy mound at the base of her thumb then kissed it better.

In a move that took her completely by surprise, Gene yanked Alex off of the sofa and on to the floor beside him. He rolled over her and covered her mouth with his, pushing his tongue past her lips, Alex could taste herself in his kiss and a fresh lake of moisture flooded her core. She broke the kiss and pushed Gene to one side, passion clumsy hands scrabbled at the fastenings of his trousers 'til at last they were undone and she dragged both them and his boxers down to his knees. After a brief second to admire his impressive erection, Alex lowered her head and sucked him into her hot mouth, dragging her teeth along his iron-hard member.

Gene let her pleasure him for a few moments, watching her brown curls sway as she bobbed up and down, her tongue swirling over the sensitised head of his cock, teeth nibbling down and dragging up.

An unworthy thought popped into his mind, perhaps she really had spent time on the streets, he pushed it away again as the vision of his Bolly with another man caused a sudden spark of jealousy. Her hand clutched at his balls and his mind emptied of everything except the need to come, to make her scream his name as she climaxed around him.

Gene pushed her up by the shoulder and Alex released his erection with a slight pop. Before Gene could move, Alex crawled up and over his body until they were mouth to mouth and took possession of his lips in another bruising kiss, she straddled his hips and teased them both by dipping down to take just the very tip of his cock inside her, breaking the kiss to watch. She tried to slide over him fully but Gene clamped his hands to her hips, her head snapped up and their gazes locked. She tried to force herself down but Gene was too strong. The psychologist in her understood that, while Gene was happy to let Alex take the lead during the build up, he needed to be in charge for the main event, especially as she had gotten her own way numerous times at work.

Alex relaxed her body and nodded to him slightly, letting Gene know the power was his – for now. Gene's grip loosened and he pulled her hips down, sheathing himself in her tight channel, the passage of his almost too large cock considerably eased by her liquid excitement.

They held their positions for a heart beat, adjusting to the new sensations washing over them, Gene slid his fingers over Alex's cheek and into her hair, pulling her head down for another kiss, gentle this time in stark contrast to the violence of their foreplay.

He lazily rolled over to take the dominant position, his mouth still languidly working over hers and began to thrust, long, unhurried strokes each one sending a stab of pleasure knifing through Alex, fuelling the fire, driving them both towards the inevitable.

She wrapped her legs around him, heels digging into the back of Gene's thighs.

"Please…faster…need."

She gasped, her hands ineffectually pushing at his hips trying to make him go faster, deeper. Gene quickened his thrusts immediately bringing them both to the very brink of climax. He studied her face, Alex was frowning with concentration, eyes screwed shut. Gene really needed to see those green eyes, had to perceive for himself the pleasure he was bringing to her.

"Bols!"

Her eyes snapped open and their gazes locked, he could tell she was close, could feel the weak fluttering of her walls strengthen with each drive of his hips. They were both racing for the finish, he upped his speed once more and was rewarded by her throaty moan of rapture. Her walls began to clamp powerfully around him and as the waves of ecstasy throbbed through her Alex dug her fingers into Gene's bicep, anchoring her self to him and this world. He knew the marks she made would still be visible a week later, the pain a daily reminder of their first, vigorous coupling.

Gene could hold back no longer and roared her name as he exploded deep inside her, hips jerking uncoordinatedly.

XXXXX

They virtually crawled to the bedroom, the intensity, both physical and mental, of their lovemaking had taken its toll and they fell into bed, shifting until they found a position that was comfortable for them both.

Alex was confused, what the hell had just happened? Aggressive sex wasn't her thing, but the last hour with Gene had been the most satisfying of her life. She'd experienced lust often enough but this felt different. After a bloody good shag, Alex would usually turf the bloke out, have a quick shower and settle down to a contented sleep.

It didn't feel like love either, her relationship with Pete had been filled with hours of tender lovemaking before all the bitterness and recriminations had set in.

After her first time with Pete, Alex had virtually interrogated him, needing to know every small detail about his thoughts, ambitions and future plans, but all Alex wanted to do now was lay in Gene's arms in drowsy silence. There was no need for words, no desire to be alone, just slightly achy contentment, even the desperate panic at being parted from Molly had gone for the first time since she landed in this nightmare.

Gene was mildly worried, Alex hadn't said a word for what seemed like hours, normally her silence was a blessed relief but just at the moment he needed to know how she felt, if he should stay.

"OK?" Gene's voice rumbled quietly in her ear.

Alex said nothing for a second, trying and failing to analyse these new feelings, the words didn't exist to describe the inner peace, the shear happiness she was currently wallowing in.

"I feel…right."

In the dark, Gene nodded slightly, approving and agreeing. He felt right too.

XXXXX

**A/N – This could stand alone as a one shot but there is more of this story to tell, including a special guest star in later chapters. I'm saying no more, you'll just have to keep reading. Kimx.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks for the reviews to chapter 1, they are much appreciated.

As usual I own nothing, but I have a very active fantasy life!

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the night passed in a haze of sex and sleep, they spoke little apart from crying each other's names, their hands and bodies communicating far more eloquently than their voices ever had, feet only touching the ground for essentials; using the bathroom and snatching a hurried snack, before getting back to THE essential. The subsequent lovemaking was far more gentle but no less passionate than the first wild experience, and it was equally as satisfying.

XXXXX

Gene sighed and said reluctantly.

"I'd better make a move soon, Bolly."

They were naked, entwined on her bed, he was playing with her hair, and she was listening to the comforting beat of his heart. At Gene's words Alex's heart sank a little, it had been perfect and she didn't want to let reality intrude on their contented solitude.

She lifted her head. "Still early yet, I'm going to cook breakfast for you."

"It's nearly 2 o'clock love, I think that's a little late for brekky." There was amusement in his voice and he dropped a gentle kiss on her head, letting her go as she moved to face him.

The pleading, little girl look she was giving him nearly changed his mind but Gene had to go, otherwise he'd nail the door shut and stay here forever, he had a duty to protect the good citizens of East London – they both did.

Plus he had tickets for the footie, it was a long standing arrangement, that, if they weren't working, him and Ray would spend Saturday afternoon watching a load of soft, southern Jessies run around then go for a curry and several pints.

Gene didn't want to leave, but equally didn't want the rest of them finding out about him and Alex, well not 'til he was comfortable with 'him and Alex' anyway, at the moment it was all too new and shiny – and could easily go tits up any second. So leave he must.

XXXXX

The match wasn't particularly inspiring, 24 Marys mincing about on a sub-standard pitch wasn't Gene's idea of entertainment this afternoon. Ordinarily he secretly liked watching football where he had no vested interest, he could settle down and just enjoy the skill of the game, but today everything from the hard plastic seating to the luke-warm pie currently dripping over his hand was irritating him.

His thoughts kept drifting back to a small flat above an Italian restaurant and _her_. It had been an amazing night and he should be revelling in that warm, fuzzy feeling of satisfaction and sharing the highlights with Ray, but all Gene wanted to do was rush back, check she was OK. He was worried too; they had gone from barely friends to passionate lovers in one date.

It was too much too soon and he had been an animal to boot, Gene remembered with a touch of regret those red marks he'd left on Alex's hips, where his hands had gripped her as she tried to go down on him. Mind you he had a sore inner thigh from a particularly hard nip she'd given him, so it hadn't been completely one sided.

If he wanted it to last he should have taken it slower, all that raw, unbridled lust would have scared her off now that she had time to think about it, and he _really_ wanted this thing between him and Alex to last.

Gene knew he had an addictive personality and after one night with Alex he was hooked – hell if he was honest he'd fallen under her spell the first time he set eyes on her, when she was struggling in that Yuppies arms.

He'd lighten things up on Monday; go back to the jokey flirting and possibly the odd snog in the kitchen when no one was looking. Yeah that would be best, even if it did mean having to take long cold showers every morning!

Ray bellowed beside him as one of the forwards missed an open goal, Gene joined in calling him a nancy-boy twat, feeling much happier now that he'd sorted things out in his mind.

XXXXX

Alex spent the rest of the day catching up on sleep. On Sunday she pottered about tiding the flat and wondering why it suddenly felt so big and empty. Although her hands were busy, her mind was relatively unoccupied so she had plenty of time to analyse their 'date'. She hadn't exactly achieved her goal, instead of getting rid of her crush it had escalated into full blown….what? Alex still couldn't pigeonhole her feelings for Gene and that worried her, she'd always known how she felt about her sexual partners.

It wasn't love she was relatively sure of that, love had blinded her to Pete's many faults, but some of Gene's more unsavoury habits still annoyed the hell out of her.

One thing she was sure of, possibly the only thing, was that she needed Gene in her life here. The intensity of their lovemaking was startling, surely something that powerful would burn out rapidly and she couldn't afford to let that happen, so she'd have to cool things down a little. Keep it light and flirty. Then she remembered grabbing a fist full of his hair and forcing his head between her legs. How was she supposed to face him after he'd stuck his tongue so far inside her he'd practically tickled her tonsils?

XXXXX

They had avoided each other for most of the next week, being formally polite and practically running away if they found themselves alone. Their good intensions to take things slower but still be friends had disappeared the moment they saw each other on Monday morning.

Seeing Gene in his office reminded her that he was her boss and Alex was mortified that she'd let her feelings get the better of her, something that she'd never do in 2008.

Every time Gene thought of something to say to lighten the mood he dismissed it as crude and unfunny, he'd never worried about it before, now rather than upset Alex he chose to say nothing.

But by Thursday Gene had had enough, they couldn't carry on like this any longer, when their relationship wasn't working it affected the rest of the team and, if he was honest, he missed the banter with Alex.

"My office Lady Bols, quick as you like." He leant against the door frame allowing himself to look at her properly for the first time in 4 days.

"Just on my way to interview that witness to the MacNab stabbing Guv." Alex pulled on her coat.

"'S not a request Drake." Gene went back into his office expecting her to follow.

Alex sighed, removed her coat and reluctantly did as he ordered. Over the course of the week Alex had convinced herself that Gene's reluctance to talk was because, now that he'd gotten what he wanted from her, he'd moved on.

She'd been hoping to avoid this, wanting to live with the illusion that they still had a relationship over and above their professional one. The intensity of last Friday night must have scared a commitment-phobe like Gene half to death and she was only surprised it had taken this long for him to tell her it was over.

Gene watched as Alex walked warily into his office, closed the door behind her and stood with arms crossed defensively on the other side of his desk. He was struck, as he was every time he looked at her, with her beauty and was even more certain that his chosen course was the right one. Their night together had been amazing but it had to be their last, at least for a while.

Gene poured her a scotch and passed it to her, gesturing to the empty seat.

"Take the weight off them gorgeous legs for a minute Bols, we need to set some ground rules."

She looked at him disbelievingly, _yeah right, ground rules. That must be Gene speak for thanks but no thanks._

Gene caught her look and misinterpreted it, thinking she was reluctant to carry on their relationship. _Nice and easy Genie-boy, don't scare her off_.

"I never did get around to buying you dinner last Friday, you busy tomorrow?"

It was worth every second of lost sleep he'd had worrying over what to say, to see the fleeting look of delight cross her face, to be rapidly replaced with schooled nonchalance.

"No, not busy." Alex struggled to stay calm as a bubble of happiness burst in her stomach.

"Right then, Il Pescatore on the edge of Leadenhall market, d'you know it?"

He took a casual sip of his scotch while flicking through a report on his desk, as if her answer was of little importance to him.

"Yes, Gene I know it. They serve a very good lobster ravioli I believe."

Alex relaxed back in her seat crossing her legs, a picture of calm, while she fought to keep her hands steady.

"Good, good. 7.30 tomorrow night. I'll meet you there, don't want a repeat of last Friday do we?" _Do you?_

"God no!" _God yes!_

**XXXXX**

A/N - Thanks for reading, chapter 3 ready soon. The 'special guest will make his appearance in chapter 4, any ideas who it is? Kimx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Just a quick chapter this time to set things up for the main story. Sorry GH, we don't 'see' the date.

**Chapter 3**

And so it went on, both of them holding back believing it was the only way to hold on to each other. If any of the other officers noticed Ma'am and the Guv acting strangely they made no comment, preferring to keep their own council and enjoying the relative peace in CID.

Alex didn't know how much longer she could stand Gene being polite, they'd had 4 more dates and frankly Alex had gotten more action as a teenager. Not that Gene wasn't good company, he was entertaining, generous and pleasing to her eye, but when ever she tried to let him know that she would be happy for things to get a little…physical, he would make a feeble excuse and leave or pretend not to understand her meaning.

After each date he would escort her back home and say goodnight with nothing more than a peck on the cheek, once even on her forehead. _Forehead!_ What was she, 5 years old?

Alex's desire for him had perversely increased _because_ Gene kept her at arms length, she wanted him far more now than she ever had before their night together and she had finally accepted that she was in love with him. Totally, seriously in love – for the first time.

It was typical, she'd found her 'one' but couldn't relax and enjoy it, not while she was apart from Molly. No strings sex was one thing, but making a life with Gene while her daughter was motherless was only setting herself up for heartbreak - no matter which way things turned out. But she needed to be around Gene if she was to hang on to what little sanity she had left, leaving just wasn't an option.

So she'd have to do something to take her mind off of him, before she lost all sense of propriety and ripped his clothes off in the middle of Luigi's.

XXXXX

"We should do something constructive with our off duty hours." Alex said and took a sip of wine.

Gene drained his own glass. "I am Bolly, 'm fostering Anglo-Italian relations by not telling Luigi how shit this wine is."

He tried to top up his and Alex's glasses, but the bottle, their second of the night, was empty. Gene picked up his scotch tumbler, it was also empty, he stood up and wandered unsteadily to the bar.

The cold hand of fear clutched his heart, he was well on the way to losing her if she wanted something else to fill her evenings. He stood at the bar lost in contemplation.

They had been dating for 3 weeks now and Gene had thought everything was going well, he'd managed to keep his hands to himself and he was sure Alex enjoyed their off duty time together. His natural instinct was to spend every moment in her company, to make sure she was safe. When she was out of his sight, Gene was always worried that someone would take her away from him, either by charm or force. He was scared too – not an easy thing for him to admit, even to himself. Alex was always banging on about going home to her daughter, so it looked like he was going to lose her anyway.

Gene recognised the signs, and realised that only for the second time in his life he was completely lost in an emotion he didn't believe in. He sighed wearily and ordered another bottle of red from Luigi.

XXXXX

Alex drunkenly looked round the restaurant at her equally inebriated colleagues, they really should do something besides drink their lives away, and seeing as Gene wouldn't let her play with him, she'd have to organise her own amusement.

Then it came to her – a book club. She'd belonged to one at university so why not now?

Alex walked over to the others and plonked herself down next to Shaz.

"D'you like reading Shaz?"

XXXXX

Gene walked over to the CID table, fresh bottle of wine in his hand, and sat next to Alex as she outlined her suggestion.

"Do enough bloody readin' at work without interrupting valuable drinking time wi' it!" Ray said scathingly.

Chris looked quite interested and opened his mouth to say so, but withered under Ray's disapproving stare.

"Looks like it's just you and me Ma'am." Said Shaz.

Gene breathed a silent sigh of relief, he didn't really object to Alex having a hobby, just as long as it didn't take her away from here and into the company of other men.

XXXXX

A/N – Chapter 4 nearly finished, so last chance to speculate on Phil's other character. Kim.x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – This chapter is dedicated to my good mate GeneHuntress, who's MS duties sometimes weigh heavy on her.

Disclaimer - Kudos owns all, or so they think. They don't know about the grumpy lodger keeping my bed warm!

**Chapter 4**

He'd been following the half-life for over an hour and it had finally led him to a deserted industrial estate by the river to the east of the city. The freak had entered what appeared to be a derelict building but when he followed, Galvin was surprised to find the clean, well-maintained corridors of some sort of scientific research building.

His quarry was a type 9 by the name of Terrior. The freak had deliberately spelt his name to imply fear rather than after a small, annoying dog. Which was ironic as Terrior would never inspire 'terror'; he had the cutest face, complete with button-like nose, outside of a toy store and Galvin had to fight the urge to ruffle the soft fur on the freaks teddy bear like head.

Galvin's breathing sounded deafening to his ears but, as a veteran of these pursuits, he knew no one else could hear him. Type 9s were tricky bastards, intelligent enough to potentially cause problems but nothing he hadn't dealt with successfully before.

A door squeaked further down, somewhere to his left and he saw it swing shut. _Right this is it_, _smiting time, _he thought to himself as he stood facing the door and braced himself to enter.

XXXXX

The narrow room was a lab of some sort, one side housed several fume cupboards each one containing different, oddly-shaped glass apparatus, the benches that lined the opposite wall contained scientific bits and bobs – burettes on stands, racks of test tubes and a series of condensers linked by red-brown rubber tubing. There were numerous reagent bottles on the benches all bearing flammable warning labels. Several large oxygen cylinders were strapped to the end of a bench.

Galvin immediately spotted the type 9, who was stuffing paperwork into a holdall and totally oblivious to his presence. This should be easy and he was glad he hadn't bothered Luke when Mina told him about Terrior's re-appearance.

Galvin levelled his gun and was just about to fire when a voice from behind made him spin round.

"Well, well Mr Galvin what a pleasant surprise."

The epitome of the Devil was nonchalantly leaning one shoulder against the door, smiling the only way such a creature could, evilly. The eyes burned a dull red out from a completely bald, pointed head surmounted by 2 stubby, twisted horns. The powerful body was naked apart from a small black loin cloth, well muscled legs ended with cloven hooves and a viciously barbed tale swished restlessly, he was carefully keeping his right arm hidden from Galvin's view.

A wall of shimmering heat radiating from the Devil caused Galvin to break sweat and he raised his pulse gun to cover this new threat, a confused frown on his brow.

"Nick! But you were obliterated years ago, James…" Galvin stopped, James had become very weird towards the end, believing that half-lives and humans could, in deed should, co-exist.

"Yes, poor James. He was so naïve, he thought I was eager to help him with his ridiculous scheme so he allowed me to 'disappear'." The Devil's voice was booming, complete with its own built-in echo.

He clopped a couple of steps closer to Galvin, the pulse gun wavered slightly as a gust of sulphurous breath engulfed his head, making his eyes sting.

"Drop the pulse gun, you know it can't harm me."

Nick brought his claw round from behind him, it was holding a weapon slightly larger than a pistol, the gun was metallic blue with a transparent barrel, sparkling silver particles whizzed around inside, rebounding off the inner surface and each other. The weapon sent a frisson of fear through Galvin and it was trained unwaveringly at his heart.

"A…a buzz gun? But how?" Galvin recognised it as something James had been working on just before he died.

"It started out as the 'pop gun' your partner devised but I've made one or two…modifications."

Galvin's head dropped momentarily in defeat, so this was how it would end. No one knew where he was so no chance of a last second rescue, the buzz gun would disintegrate him as easily as his pulse gun would a type 3 and he couldn't see Nick having a sudden change of heart.

He wasn't sorry to be shuffling off this mortal coil, perhaps he would see Maggie again he hoped so, it had been 25 years since he'd laid eyes on his wife's beautiful face, but either way he was going out like a man. Galvin planted his feet, squared his shoulders and looked directly into Nick's glowing eyes.

"OK, get on with it!"

Nick smiled sardonically, he loved this feeling of total power over an other living thing and tried to prolong the moment. "What? No plea for mercy? No….."

Galvin wanted it over and he interrupted Nick abruptly.

"Just kill me you freak."

"Oh you won't die Mr Galvin, just be …..transported. Sadly not with delight."

Nick fired the gun and Galvin was hurtled across the room, slamming into the wall some 10 feet behind him. Nick walked up to the body and prodded it with one hoof, Galvin lay unmoving and Nick nodded in satisfaction.

"He should be out of it for a good few hours, dump the body in the alley and meet me at the lock-up."

Terrior tutted and sighed as he began to walk over to Galvin's body.

"I can see you don't agree Terry."

"Well Guv, you've gone to so much trouble, setting all this up to get your little toy working, then sent me out to lure him here, now you've just knocked him out for a bit. Why not just kill 'im?"

"Because, oh furry-eared one, he's not the one I'm after. No Mr Galvin here is what you might call a pawn in my master plan. The…man I want 'dead' is along way from here and I've just sent _him_" Nick kicked Galvin viciously in the ribs. "there to stir things up a little."

Terry shrugged, slung Galvin over his shoulder as if he weighed no more than a child and left the lab muttering under his breath.

Nick closed his eyes and concentrated. His form blurred and shuddered, for a second it appeared that there were two bodies trying to occupy the same space, then the Devil was replaced by a mild looking man in a grey trench coat and black rimmed glasses.

Jim Keats wriggled and stretched, it was good to revert to his natural form, he smiled to himself, if there was one thing he really enjoyed, apart from hearing the tormented cries of tortured souls, it was winding up his adversaries. The time would come when he would have to confront Gene again, Hunt was getting far too comfortable in the 80s, but for now Keats was feeling mischievous rather than malevolent. Jim wondered what his real target would make of a doppelganger suddenly appearing on his manor.

Ignoring the no smoking signs, he lit up a cigarette and placed the still burning lighter on the bench. A bottle of ether was standing further along the counter and he removed the stopper, turned the valve on one of the gas cylinders until a loud hissing was heard and hastily exited the lab. It was a little dramatic perhaps but it would cover their traces and Keats loved to feel the heat of a burning building on his face.

XXXXX

A/N – For those that need to know, ether is highly flammable, explosive and 'creeps'. If a bottle of it is left uncovered, the vapour will drift out and move along a surface. So Keats has in effect lit a fuse. Kim.x


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, hope this cheers you up a little Jazzola.

**Chapter 5**

"D'you fancy dinner somewhere out tonight?"

Gene's request came as they were getting ready to leave the office and was a little hesitant, they hadn't been alone in what felt like weeks as Alex and Shaz had lately spent most of their off duty hours reading, but he was feeling neglected and horny tonight, so much so that he was willing to break his self-imposed 'hands off' rule.

She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Gene I've got a prior engagement, but you can come up to the flat after if you like."

"Better not be throwing me over for some Yuppie ponce Bols."

Gene's tone was light but Alex saw a hint of fear in his eyes, she stepped closer to him and cupped his cheek. Her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met, it had been too long since they'd kissed properly, his maddeningly brief pecks on the cheek just weren't enough.

She brushed her lips over his and with a groan deepened the kiss, Gene wrapped his arms round her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. For several moments they stood in the doorway to his office, locked in a passionate embrace, hands roaming freely and mouths hungrily working.

Desire and responsibility warred within Alex, she really, _really_ wanted to shove Gene to the floor and have her way with him, but a little voice in her head reminded her that she was a police officer and getting caught bouncing up and down on her boss was NOT the way to further her career – even if it was an imaginary career in a coma-constructed world. Besides Shaz was waiting in Luigi's for their book club meeting and may well come looking if Alex didn't show up, so she reluctantly ended the kiss.

"Well he's no Yuppie but he is tall, dark and handsome." She leaned in and wiped a smudge of lipstick from his lips. "Even so, he's no match for the Manc Lion. "

With the ghost of a wink, Alex pushed her copy of Dracula into Gene's hand and left for Luigi's.

Gene's frown of incomprehension was replaced by a relieved grin as he read the book title. He had the glimmer of an idea, a possible way to get Alex back into bed but still keep things light and take the focus away from how needy he was.

XXXXX

10 minutes later Alex was in Luigi's, sharing a bottle of chilled sauvignon blanc with Shaz and discussing Bram Stoker's work.

"Well I enjoyed it ma'am. I thought it'd be really creepy, but it was totally romantic." Shaz said looking wistful.

"Shaz," said Alex with a sigh, "you can call me Alex when we're off duty."

Shaz smiled shyly. "OK, so what did you think of it…. Alex?"

She smiled encouragingly. "Oh I always enjoy it, although both Lucy and Mina are rather 2 dimensional."

Dracula had been Alex's first crush at 14, her virginal heart had beat a little faster at the thought of him secretly visiting her bed, totally overlooking the reality of having her blood drained nightly, it wasn't until Pete had broken her heart that her view point changed for the cynical one and she thought Dracula was just exploiting Mina and Lucy.

Alex took a gulp of wine, watching Shaz's face, the younger woman seemed quite taken with the Prince of Darkness.

"You do realise that he was just using the women for his own ends Shaz?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I s'pose, but he was so compelling and even loyal in his own way."

Shaz looked across the restaurant at Chris who had burn his hand again with flaming Sambuca.

"Be worth losing a little blood." She sighed.

XXXXX

Gene looked at himself in his wardrobe mirror, not bad. He'd called in a few favours and managed to hire the costume for practically nothing. The black dress suit fitted him well, he'd opted to use his own white shirt and found a scarlet, silk waist coat lurking at the back of his wardrobe, he'd even swapped his snake-skin boots for patent leather shoes and swept his hair back in the classic 'widow's peak'. It was just the bloody bow tie he was having trouble with, Gene decided to leave it undone and took a large swig of scotch straight from the bottle, he cleared his throat and tried the voice again.

"I vant…. Ow..bastard fangs!"

Gene took the offending false teeth out and threw them across his bedroom, he tried again.

"I vant to drink your blud!"

He shook his head, it was no good he still sounded like a Sesame Street character, Alex would have to make do with his usual Manc accent. An annoying voice in his head reminded Gene that he'd vowed never to act like a prat for a woman again, yet here he was preparing to go out in public dressed as the Prince of Darkness with precious little evidence that Alex would be up for a game of 'Vampire and Virgin.' He ignored the voice and trusted his instinct – it had never let him down in the past.

With one last swig to drown the nervous butterflies, Gene affixed his scarlet lined black cape, picked up his overnight bag just in case the evening went really well and headed out to the Quattro.

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews they are much appreciated. As ever Kudos owns the good stuff, the rest is my fault. Oh and Mo? Get your crampons on Hon, this is a cliff-hanger alert.**

**Chapter 6**

Galvin woke up slumped against a dumpster in a dingy alley, he lay there for a few confused moments then pulled himself up, nausea and dizziness had him grabbing on to the wall, his ribs ached like hell and for a second he thought he was going to up chuck every morsel he'd swallowed in the past year. Galvin waited until his head cleared and stomach settled down before taking in his surroundings. He must be dreaming, that slug from the buzz gun had felt like a lightening bolt zapping through him, so it must have been 'goodnight Vienna' for a while. His dreams were usually more entertaining than this though; Maggie and himself in their hot-tub at home in the States or listening to one of Mina's recitals. Hell, even smiting a freak would be better than this, chilly, dirty alley at the back of a restaurant. He took a sniff - Italian judging by the combination of basil, tomato and garlic smells.

Galvin staggered to the end of the alley and turned the corner, keeping to the shadows. A car pulled up, a bright red 1980s Audi Quattro and she was immaculate, Galvin was a big fan of a classy classic and this was one of his favourites. His dream was looking up, perhaps he could talk the owner into letting him take her for a spin, but his breath was taken away as Dracula himself got out, swirled his cape and went into the main entrance of the building. He automatically reached for his pulse gun, it was smiting time.

XXXXX

It was Alex's turn to gape opened mouthed as Gene stepped into her flat and she inwardly acknowledged the reversal of roles from their first date. A thrill of excitement jolted through her, both at seeing her first crush brought to life by her current one and because Gene 'hard man' Hunt thought enough of her to walk through the streets of his manor dressed as what he would undoubtedly term a 'bastard vampire.'

Alex stood hands on hips trying to regard Gene critically and not give in to the rapidly building lust that was demanding she rip his clothes off.

"The cross is hardly Dracula's style."

Gene saw the elevation in her breathing and noticed her pupils had dilated and inwardly punched the air, it was turning her on.

"Well seeing as you're gonna be taking His name in vain later, though it might be a good idea to do a little 'sucking up'." Gene waggled his eyebrows at the pun.

Alex grinned, the evening was definitely taking a turn for the better, her palms began to sweat at the thought of making love with Gene again.

She advanced towards him and Gene took her in his arms, he leant in for a kiss but Alex pulled back.

"You're not going to kiss my forehead again are you?" Her voice was excited by his closeness but there was an underlying irritation.

He said nothing but pulled her close and began to suck lightly at her neck. Even that had her knees weakening and a grateful moan falling from her lips. Alex was taken back to her 14 year old self and the innocently rose-tinted scenarios she'd concocted, although her response to Gene's attentions was not in the least childish.

But something wasn't right, Gene had made the effort and she was wearing a baggy jumper and leggings, Alex pulled out of his arms and backed into her bedroom saying.

"Hang on a minute, I've got the perfect outfit for this."

Gene moved into the living room and removed his cape. Alex returned a few seconds later wearing a white, floaty, floor-length nightdress, with a very low plunge that left almost nothing to the imagination. Gene gulped audibly and his trousers were suddenly too tight.

The sexual tension escalated as Gene saw his desire reflected in Alex's green eyes. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms again, thinking ruefully that all his good intensions to keep things light had disappeared the second he saw her in that nighty. Gene lowered his head and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.

There was a loud crash from the hall as the front door slammed against the adjacent wall and Galvin burst into the room, pulse gun in hand. Gene automatically stepped in front of Alex, putting himself between her and danger without a thought.

XXXXX

**A/N – Yeah I know, I'm a cruel woman. *sits back in leather chair and strokes white cat, laughing maniacally*. More soon. Kimx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, they've reached a new personal high on this fic, so I am chuffed to little mint balls. **

**Kudos has it all, I'm only borrowing.**

**Chapter 7**

"Hold it right there you freak!" The man's voice was tinged with an American accent and he pointed the gun at Gene's heart.

"Who the fuck are you? How did you get in?" Gene demanded.

"Rupert Galvin. Evening ma'am. " He nodded to Alex, then turned his attention back to Gene. "You left the door open – sloppy. So what are you? Type 10, 12?"

"Your worse nightmare _Rupert_!" Gene sneered and took a step towards Galvin, who gestured with his pulse gun.

"Not so fast Dracula!"

Gene reluctantly raised his hands and Alex moved close up behind Gene to peak over his shoulder and froze, there were 2 Genes in her flat, one dressed as the Prince of Darkness the other? - His arch nemesis?

"Van Helsing?" She gasped faintly.

"No ma'am," the man said politely causing Gene to huff in annoyance, "Luke couldn't make it, but I'm more than capable of smiting this half-life."

Gene had taken a good look at the man's weapon, it looked like something out of a toy shop, he took a step nearer to get a better look.

"Stay right there Drac!" He looked Gene's costume up and down scornfully, "man you sure are old school." His gaze flicked to Alex who had stepped to one side, still staring in wonderment.

"Although I _do_ approve of your choice of victim."

The appreciation in his eyes was apparent and for a second Alex was mesmerised by his gaze, it was so like Gene's – it _**was**_ Gene's.

His hair was a bit shorter making it look darker, but other than that the 2 men could be twins and Alex couldn't help taking a sneaky look at his crotch, just to see if he was as well endowed as Gene – he was. She forced her eyes back to his; they were identical to those she got lost in every time she looked at the Guv.

Alex's mind was working overtime, the adrenaline was pounding through her system as she thought of the erotic possibilities with them both. Alex had never participated in group sex and couldn't get her head round the logistics of whose bits went where, but she was willing to give it a try with the 2 men currently attempting to out stare each other.

A sudden vision of the three of them naked and entwined sprung into her mind. She was pleasuring Gene with her mouth while the other 'Gene' was taking her from behind and lovingly caressing her nipples as he thrust slowly into her.

"Threesome." The word fell from Alex's lips before she could stop it, breaking the silent power struggle going on in her living room.

Galvin smiled roguishly at her causing Gene to scowl.

"I'll be buggered if I let _him_ in _our_ bed!" He put a possessive arm around her shoulder.

"Wait 'til you're asked!" Galvin drawled winking playfully, making Alex giggle and Gene scowl again.

Even though his face indicated otherwise, Gene relaxed slightly. The bloke was clearly an escapee from the local nut house and only armed with a toy gun, although the lascivious he was aiming at Alex showed that wasn't completely mad, but it was starting to really piss him off and Alex was flaunting too much flesh for his liking.

She started slightly as Gene draped his jacket round her shoulders muttering.

"Cover yourself up woman."

"Well you're a gentlemanly freak, I'll give you that." The gun had wandered while the man was assessing Alex's lack of dress but it snapped back into place as Gene made a move to disarm him.

Galvin was just about to smite the freak and possibly get to know Dracula's 'victim' a little better when he felt a powerful wave of dizziness engulfed him, his vision blurred and he staggered over to the sofa, all but collapsing on to it. He sat with his head resting against the back of the sofa, eyes closed, breathing deeply, willing the room to stop spinning or at least slow down a little.

Alex sat beside him and put a hand on his thigh, a gesture that didn't pass unnoticed by Gene.

"Are you alright Mr Galvin?"

"He had us at gun point a moment ago and now you're **worried** about him?" Gene was incredulous.

"Go and get him some water, Gene."

"Alex…"

"**Now!**"

Gene stomped off to the kitchen muttering obscenities, realising his chances of getting Alex to himself were now zero.

XXXXX

Galvin opened his eyes to see Alex studying him closely and he pulled back automatically, she was an attractive woman but not Maggie. He felt a brief stab of irritation this was only a dream for fuck's sake, would he ever be able to move on and get over loosing his wife?

"You OK Rupert?" She asked again, her gaze was searching his face, trying to see any differences between him and Gene but they were identical.

"What with your boyfriend and that little scene I walked in on, I thought I'd wandered on to the set of Buffy." He said shakily.

"Buffy? The Vampire Slayer? What year do you think this is?" Alex felt a thrill of excitement race through her.

Galvin frowned, wondering why his subconscious had conjured up such a weird dream.

"2009 the last time I checked. Why what year do _you_ think it is?"

"1982…" Alex was prevented from answering further as Gene walked back in the room. She put a finger to her lips and got up as the phone began to ring.

Rupert watched her go, his mind trying to make sense of his situation. 1982? OK, so either she was nuts, he was nuts or his brain was getting revenge for all that scotch he'd drunk last night.

Gene thudded a glass of water down, slopping it's contents over the table and snatched up the receiver just ahead of Alex.

"Hunt." Gene paused for a few seconds. "OK thanks, Skip."

He put the phone down and turned to her.

"Uniform have spotted Mitchell going into the Queen's Head." He cast a brief look over to Galvin, who was lying back with his eyes closed, Gene left the room followed by Alex.

He stood in the hallway facing her, his annoyed pout was firmly in place but Alex could see the underlying anxiety.

"You coming?"

"I can't turf him out." At the sceptical look on Gene's face Alex said. "Well can I? He's practically semi-conscious, he could wander in front of a car or anything."

She could see the internal struggle in Gene's mind. Mitchell was a wanted paedophile and they had been after him for weeks but equally he didn't want to leave Alex alone with Galvin. She cupped his cheek and brushed her lips over his.

"Come on, I'll get dressed and we'll try and make you look human again." She smiled reassuringly at Gene, who twitched his lips in reply.

Alex took his hand and led them into the bedroom. She handed Gene his jacket and began to change back in to her jumper and leggings while he took off the waistcoat, put his jacket back on and finger combed his hair back to normal.

Gene regarded himself in the mirror, the suit would have to do, it was dressier than normal but he could always say that he'd been on his way back from a formal 'do'. He nodded his thanks as Alex slipped a tie around his neck, a remnant from when CID used the flat to sleep off a night in Luigi's.

"I don't want to leave you with him, 5 minutes ago he had a gun trained on us." There was a sulky note to his voice, she could tell he was resigned to her staying and was just arguing for the sake of it.

"Which _you_ now have." She countered reasonably, deftly fashioning a Windsor knot with the tie

"Still not right leaving a bird alone with him, he might be a dangerous nutter."

"I can take care of myself Hunt!" The 'bird' comment stung, is that all she was to him?

"Alex.." Gene's sentence was cut off as she practically strangled him with the tie.

"Nearly knocked you down a time or two." Alex loosened the tie and smoothed down his shirtfront.

"I'll be fine, go round up the dynamic duo, get that pervert behind bars and come back."

She pinned Gene to the wall and covered his mouth in a brief, rough, bruising kiss.

"One of you is more than enough."

XXXXX

**There you go GH, chapter 7 as promised. Can you stop twisting my arm now please?**

**Please review if you have a moment, ta muchly. Kimx  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. **

**The Beeb and Kudos owns A2A, but I let them out to play when no one's looking**

**Chapter 8**

Galvin was feeling a lot stronger, the dizziness had passed and he was now trying to make sense of the last bizarre hour.

"Was it my imagination or did my exact double just walk out of here?"

Alex smiled sympathetically, remembering how disorientated she'd felt when she first arrived in 1981, her confusion had made her angry and confrontational, but Rupert seemed to be much calmer.

"Yes, that was my….boss, Gene Hunt. So how long have you been here in 1982?"

"You don't seriously expect me to believe I've travelled back in time do you?" He raised a sceptical eyebrow at her.

Alex threw him the TV remote and went seamlessly into lecture mode.

"Take a look for yourself, there are only 4 channels." Before he could check, Alex moved over to the window. "Come over here, you won't see any satellite dishes, and take a look at the cars, no Smart cars or Ford Focuses out there yet."

Galvin joined her and did as she asked, absently inhaling her perfume as he studied the street. They turned to each other, Galvin could see the longing in her eyes and for the first time in years he felt the tug of desire, they both took a guilty pace back and Alex grabbed the newspaper from the table.

"It's pretty good for something that's 27 years old, wouldn't you say?" Her voice had lost some of it's strength and she looked over his shoulder rather than meet his eye.

Alex sat on the end seat of the sofa, Galvin at the other end, both lost in their own thoughts.

He didn't usually come on to 'involved' women; well he didn't usually come on to women, period, and he wondered what was different about this one.

Galvin was sure this was a dream and at any moment he would wake up in 2009, probably in a hospital bed. As this _was_ only temporary and Alex was a product of _his_ imagination there was no harm in fooling around with her. A voice in his head reminded Galvin that he wasn't the sort of guy to steal someone else's girlfriend, even if she was just imaginary. He sighed to himself and waited for Alex to break the silence.

Alex sat staring in to space, trying to rationalise her desire for Rupert. He _was_ an exact copy of Gene, and she _had_ been hoping to work off her sexual frustration with the Guv tonight, that's all it was - probably. Alex had never played around before and she had no intension of starting now, Gene was the one she wanted. Happy that she had got that sorted, Alex turned to Rupert.

"So what happened to bring you here then?"

"I was..shot." Which was true, but Galvin decided to keep the details to himself.

Sympathy welled up in Alex, poor man had been forced here away from his loved ones by some bastard with a gun.

She moved seats, to sit next to him and touched him compassionately on the arm, Galvin felt a frisson shoot through him. He glanced down at small hand on his forearm, then brought his gaze back to join hers, they could both see this was wrong and he wondered which one of them would have the strength to stop it.

He swallowed and willed his voice steady.

"I was pursuing a…criminal, didn't realise he had an accomplice who got the drop on me. Woke up round the back of this building."

"And that's when things started to get weird?" Alex smiled at him and Rupert returned the grin.

The air crackled between them again and Alex practically leapt to her feet and disappeared into the kitchen, saying over her shoulder.

"DoyouwantadrinkI'mhavingone?"

Alex returned a few moments later with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, she poured a generous measure in each glass, handed one to Rupert and took a large gulp out of the other.

"Are you sure alcohol is a good idea?" Rupert asked, looking at the amount in his glass. They were just about staying on the straight and narrow as it was, if alcohol was thrown into the mix….

"Yes. Cheers!" She said abruptly and took another mouthful. Alex sat back on the end sofa cushion and forced her self to behave. It wasn't easy with Galvin shooting her those 'come hither' looks.

"So how long have _you_ been here?"

"About a year. I didn't believe it either at first, but when you wake up day after day in this nightmare, you start to accept it. Can't accept being without my little girl though." She stared sadly into her glass and Galvin shuffled closer, wanting to offer comfort and praying he was strong enough to keep it at that.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, I'm in a coma, in hospital. This" She waved her arm above her head. "is probably all some elaborate dream."

Their eyes met and he saw the misery shining in them, Galvin tried valiantly to lighten the mood.

"Question is, am I dreaming you or are you dreaming me?" He asked with a warm grin.

"Could be worse, Gene could be dreaming both of us." Alex replied, moving slightly closer to him on the sofa, wishing he was Gene.

"Nah, if this was his dream, you'd be naked and I wouldn't be here." Galvin's voice was low, intimate and it sent a thrill of excitement through Alex, pushing thoughts of Molly out of her head. He lifted a hand and brushed her hair back, tucking the stray lock behind her ear.

"True, this must be my dream then." Her eyes dipped to his mouth and back.

Their gazes locked, Alex felt the same feelings rush through her that Gene always created as once again she got lost in Galvin's mesmerising blue eye. The gap between them dwindled as the heat grew, their lips were actually touching when Alex jerked back, this was wrong. No matter how alike they were, Galvin wasn't the man she was in love with and she wasn't about to betray Gene just because her hormones were on the rampage.

"Sorry, I can't do this." Alex retreated to the other end of the sofa.

"No, I'm sorry." Galvin picked up his glass and swallowed a mouthful of the fiery liquid, trying to calm down, his mind racing for a neutral topic to talk about.

"So tell me about your daughter."

A wistful look replaced the guilt on Alex's face.

"She's clever, funny, she acts like she's going on 30 sometimes…." She stopped as something occurred to her.

"If you get home, could you get a message to her for me? Her name's Molly Drake" Alex moved close to him again, this time there was only pleading in her eyes.

"It's funny you mentioning about getting back, I've got a feeling that this is only temporary." Galvin was relieved, the sexual tension was gone and he took a sip of scotch.

"So where is she, with her father?"

"God no! He ran off when she was a baby. Molly's with her Godfather, Evan White. He's a lawyer, he's got his own firm, it's in the phone book."

"Not sure this Evan guy will let a 45 year old stranger talk to Molly, but…."

Galvin's mind was already turning over possibilities.

"Does she like classical music?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"I have a friend who could help. We could arrange it so that Molly wins VIP tickets to see one of Mina's recitals, backstage passes the works."

"Molly's not a fan but Evan is though."

"OK, Mr Evan White is gonna have little piece of good luck."

A light bulb went on over Alex's head.

"Mina Harker? She's your friend?"

"Yep, that's her."

"Well that's a coincidence, I've just been re-reading Dracula and one of the.."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Galvin hurriedly changed the subject. "So what do you want me to tell Molly?"

Alex gripped his hands and leaned in to him.

"If you do get to see her, say that I'm sorry we never got to make that blackberry crumble together, that I miss her and…."

A tear slipped down her check and Rupert wiped it away with his thumb, under different circumstances he could be very happy with someone like Alex. He pulled her into his, now brotherly, embrace.

XXXXX

They stayed entwined in the sofa for some time, both taking comfort from the other's warm body. Neither spoke but Rupert couldn't switch his brain off. Alex Drake, why was that name familiar? Then it came to him, he was at the South Bank that day in July 2008. The greasy haired gunman that had taken a police psychologist hostage had pushed past him on the Millennium Bridge.

Rupert had followed the story on the news and in the papers. He remembered with sadness that DI Drake had died a few days later, after catching an aggressive post-op infection.

"Alex?" He said quietly, she pulled back and looked up at him.

"I was there that day. The gunman…Layton was it?" She nodded. "He shoved past me. I saw the news report later that night and then a couple of days later….I read that yo….Alex Drake had died in hospital without ever regaining consciousness."

Rupert reached out and cupped her cheek, his eyes full of empathy.

"Alex, sweetheart. I'm sorry, so sorry. You'll never get back."

He held Alex tightly as the tears overwhelmed her.

XXXXX

Gene let himself into Alex's flat hurriedly, instinct was gnawing at his insides telling him he was needed by Alex.

As soon as the door was open, Gene could hear her sobbing, he rushed into the living room taking in the scene immediately.

There were 2 whiskey tumblers on the table, Alex only had the 2, surely one of them was _his_. But far worse than that was the sight of his Bolly in that Yank bastard's arms.

The couple on the sofa looked up at his entrance, Alex pulling away from Galvin.

Gene grabbed two fists full of Galvin's shirtfront and hauled him so that they were nose to nose, murder in his eyes. Galvin understood Gene's anger and what motivated it, so he made no move to retaliate, he'd have reacted the same way if he'd caught Maggie in Gene's arms.

Alex ignored the confrontation and curled up on sofa crying, the realisation that she'd never see Molly again was all she could think of.

"What did you say to her?" Gene demanded.

"She's just got the news. Someone…. close to her has died." Galvin's voice was quiet, neutral.

"I'll never see my little girl again." Alex wailed.

"Oh fuck! Your daughter? Bols I'm so sorry." Gene's anger evaporated, his only thought was to comfort Alex.

Gene dropped Galvin immediately and sank down next to her, he put a tentative hand on her back and she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck. He whispered comfortingly as he stroked her hair.

"I know, I know. Just let it go Bolly, I'm here, love." Gene's voice was gruff with emotion. He hadn't cried for well over 3 decades but his eyes misted over now at Alex's pain – something he couldn't fix for her.

Galvin watched the scene with a lump in his throat and envy in his heart, Gene Hunt might come across as little more that a Northern thug but he was clearly in love with Alex. Rupert picked up his whiskey glass and retreated to the kitchen to give them some space.

XXXXX

**A/N – Not the happiest end to a chapter I agree and I'm sorry if you were hoping for a threesome. I'll write one as soon as I get a free weekend with Gene, Galvin and a bottle of baby oil. Kim.x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – Nearly at the end now, only a couple more chapters after this one. None of it's mine – not sure who Galvin belongs to, but if he's not claimed soon he's coming home with me.**

**Chapter 9**

Keats watched the building burn, not a bad little explosion. Admittedly no one had died but then he wasn't in the mood for mayhem at the moment, Jim Keats was feeling distinctly mellow and well disposed to mankind in general and one man in particular. He really should reward Galvin for the undoubted anxiety he was causing Hunt.

Keats had set the gun so that Galvin would be sent to the 80s for about 10 hours, although he'd probably be out cold for a good third of it, after that his consciousness would begin to return to his 2009 body and Keats would make an anonymous phone call to that delightful but misguided half-life, Mina Harker.

He walked away from the blaze deep in thought, what could he do to show his appreciation to good old Rupert? Then the obvious struck him – Maggie. She'd been the first victim of the buzz gun, her transfer to Victorian London been before Keats had refined the calibration of the weapon and was permanent – at the time. Now he could retrieve her and reunite Galvin with the woman that, according to the freak grapevine, he'd never been able to forget. The more Keats thought about it, the more the idea appealed, his megalomaniac side was pleased that Galvin's happiness would be because _he_ allowed it.

The buzz gun was nestled next to where his heart should be, in the internal pocket of his trench coat. Keats patted it affectionately and strode off, wishing it would work on the perpetual thorn in his side – Gene Hunt.

XXXXX

It was sometime later that Alex pulled away from Gene.

"Where's Rupert?" Alex sniffed, all cried out - for now.

She looked round the room missing Gene's jealous scowl as the man in question walked back in, putting his now empty glass next to the bottle on the table. Galvin saw the look on Gene's face, if looks could kill he'd be just a gently smoking pair of boots.

"I must look dreadful." Alex said hastily wiping her face.

"You look beautiful." Both men said at the same time and Alex managed a watery smile through the remnants of her tears.

She went to freshen up and Galvin saw the love sick look on Gene's face as he watched her go. It was obvious how much he cared and Galvin was positive Alex felt the same way, but he wasn't sure she knew just how deep Gene's feelings ran.

"Tell her." He said quietly.

"Tell who what?" Gene said, still looking at the door.

"Man up and tell Alex that you love her."

Gene's head snapped round to stare at Galvin angrily.

"What I do or don't feel about _**my**_ DI is none of your bloody business."

Gene began to stride towards the kitchen, but Galvin put a hand on his shoulder, Gene knocked it away irritably and Galvin stepped back, hands raised placatingly.

"You're right and as I don't intend to be around much longer I really don't give a rat's ass, but that is one magnificent lady and she's gonna need you over the next few weeks. I think she deserves to know how you feel."

Gene realised Galvin was right, if they were to stand any chance as a couple he would have to talk frankly to Alex. He moved over to the table, topped up both glasses and passed one to the other man. He took the opportunity to study Galvin, their likeness was incredible, he was about to remark on it when Alex re-entered the room carrying a pillow and blanket, Gene moved to her side immediately.

"You OK, love?" He asked gruffly.

"No, but I will be."

She briefly flashed an over bright smile and Gene could see the heartbreak in her eyes, he wanted to hold her, to stroke her hair and promise he'd always be here to take care of her but was held back by Galvin's presence.

Alex dumped the bedding on the sofa and kissed Gene's cheek, she realised that she was misleading Gene but this was the best explanation she could come up with. She'd never see her daughter again and this way she'd be able to talk to him about it.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm tired." Alex kissed Gene's cheek again. "Coming, love?"

"What about him?" Gene wasn't comfortable having a stranger in the flat while they were sleeping.

"It's a bit late for him to go to a hotel. He'll have to take the sofa." She said firmly, it was her flat after all.

"Thanks." Galvin started to arrange the pillow and blanket.

Gene took one last look at his double, if it came to a fight, although they were matched in size, Gene was convinced he could beat Galvin, after all he _had_ spent virtually all of his life fighting scum on the streets. He knocked back his drink in one, took Alex's hand and followed her to bed.

XXXXX

Galvin kept waking up. His dreams were of himself in a hospital bed with Luke, Mina and Ruby all crowded round. Their voices seemed so real they had him looking bleary eyed round the small living room. There was also a….tugging as if some invisible force was pulling at him. He hastily scrambled off the sofa, grabbed a writing pad and pen, he scribbled a note on it and put them back on the table, he pulled on his clothes and hurried into the hall.

Galvin hesitated at the entrance of the bedroom, wanting to say goodbye. The door was open and Galvin could clearly see the two of them lying asleep and entwined, that feeling of envy stole over him again, that was how he and Maggie used to sleep. He moved on as he heard Luke and Ruby's voices arguing from the other side of the front door. Alex would understand him leaving without saying anything and Gene would just be glad he was gone.

He strode excitedly to the front door, eager to get back! The past was OK for a visit but he wouldn't want to live here. There was a bright strip of light showing under the closed front door, he slid the bolt across and pulled it open. The white light was blinding, he could feel it's warmth on his face, pulling him in, taking him home.

Instantly, Galvin found himself in a hospital bed with the familiar faces of Luke, Mina and Ruby looking down on him.

"See I told you he was coming round." Ruby said to Luke.

"Never said you didn't, just said _I_ didn't see his hand move." Luke replied.

Ruby opened her mouth to start arguing but Galvin cut her off saying sarcastically.

"So while I'm here making a miraculous recovery you two would rather score points off each other, nice to know how much you care."

Mina cut in before the other 2 began to protest.

"I take it you had a run in with Nick and that he's perfected his buzz gun."

"How the hell did you know that?"

"He phoned me, told me where you were and…."

"And guess who showed up as we found you." Ruby said with a wide grin, before Mina had a chance to carry on.

"Hell, can't Angelina Jolie leave me alone for one minute?" Galvin said with the ghost of a wink at her, he was in a good mood and relieved to be back in the right centaury.

He hadn't noticed the door to his room open and a striking looking woman in her early 40s walked in.

"Rupert Haywood Galvin if you've done more than look at this Angelina…"

"Maggie?" Galvin choked, astounded.

"Time to go children." Mina ushered Luke and Ruby out.

Galvin barely noted their exit, his total focus on the 'dead' woman standing at his bedside. He threw back the bedclothes, got unsteadily to his feet and they fell into each others arms.

"Oh Rupe, I've missed you so much." Maggie whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

Galvin couldn't find the words to express the pain of the last 25 years, so he didn't try, he lowered his mouth over hers and let the kiss heal them both.

XXXXX

**A/N- And quite right too! Why should Gene and Alex have all the fun? I couldn't let this opportunity go by without giving Galvin his own happy ending. Please review if you have a mo. Ta muchly. Kim.x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gene woke up early, he hadn't slept well and the few, restless dreams he'd had were of Alex laughing and flirting with Galvin while completely ignoring him.

Finding Alex in another man's arms had made him realise he was on borrowed time, why would someone as stunning and well-educated as her want to stay with an alcohol dependant, washed up old copper like him when there were plenty of blokes out there who could give her a better life.

Realising that he stood no chance of going back to sleep, Gene reluctantly opened his eyes, the bed beside him was empty. He damped down the unease at what he might find and slipped out of bed to look for Alex, just as she came back in to the room holding a piece of paper.

"He's gone."

She glanced at Gene, the disappointment was shining from her eyes andGene silently crumbled inside, so this was it, game over. She'd practically forced him out last night so that she could be alone with _him_, now she was almost in tears because he'd gone. Gene'd had more time with Alex than he'd ever expected, but it was now time to admit it was over before things turned sour between them. He started to put his clothes on despondently, sighing and trudging round the bedroom like a man twice his age.

"I got up to use the loo and the front door was open, checked the living room but it's empty. Rupert's gone."

Alex stared as she noticed what Gene was doing and added panic to her disappointment.

"What are you doing? Are you leaving?"

Alex felt the tears gathering again, how much was she supposed to take? First Molly, now Gene. What was the point in carrying on?

Gene turned to her, he'd got his shirt on and it hung limply on him all creased and rumpled, mirroring his feelings.

"No point in staying if you'd rather be with _him_." He was focusing on a point over her left shoulder, scared to see the look of rejection that was sure to be in her eyes.

"Knew it was too good to be true, I mean what would someone like you want with a great lump like me?" Gene spread his arms. "I mean just look at me."

His voice was low and full of self-loathing, he picked up the rest of his clothes and went into the living room, to finish getting dressed alone.

Alex watched him leave, a spark of hope igniting inside her, it that was this was all about? It was all her own fault, Alex thought. Gene's insecurity stemmed from not really knowing how she felt about him. Ever since their first 'date' she had played it cool and kept things low key, but if her growing suspicions were correct and Gene's feelings ran deeper than just lust, then it was time to stop holding back.

She followed Gene in to the other room, crossed to him and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"You really don't get it do you?" Love washed over her and she snuggled closer.

"He was a great lump like - exactly like - you! You pillock."

The last word was delivered with such affection that Gene swallowed and he damped down the excitement that bubbled in his stomach. He had to be absolutely sure that he understood this correctly before getting carried away and he broke the contact with Alex, he couldn't think straight when she was close.

"Are you saying that the only reason you fancied him was cos he looked like me?"

"Yes! Of course it was!"

She stepped forward to catch hold of his hands and stared earnestly into his eyes.

"Time to stop playing games, Gene and talk – _**really talk**_ – about how we feel."

Gene nodded. "'M too old for games, Bols." He paused for a second. "Well apart from the one where the handsome DCI has to discipline his naughty second in command for waggling her arse in his face when they're on duty."

Gene raised his eyebrows. An image of them naked and him looming over her as she sprawled on his desk sucked the air from her lungs and Alex had to wait a second before answering breathlessly.

"Yes, apart from that one."

The look on her face and the way she had clung to him last night convinced Gene that the time was right to be completely honest.

"What do you really want Alex?"

"You!"

"Then lets stop buggering about and get on with it."

"Pack your suitcase love, you've pulled."

The excitement was threatening to boil over, but caution held him back, he wasn't after just an affair he wanted it all and nothing less would do. Gene gripped her arms and the intensity of his gaze made Alex gasp for air.

"Make absolutely certain this is what you want, Bols. If I move in I'll never leave and…"

Alex covered his mouth with hers, hands weaving into his hair, she pushed him down on the sofa and straddled his lap. There was no reason to deny her love for him any longer so she put every last scrap of emotion into the kiss, trying to convince Gene she was serious about them living together, about him, then the white heat of desire exploded and her mind was filled with the need to have Gene inside her. She ground against him and was thrilled to feel a large, hard bulge at his groin. Alex pushed one hand between their bodies to massage the swelling and Gene broke the kiss with a groan.

"Bed! Gonna do it right this time."

Alex moved off him and Gene grabbed her hand, catching her gaze. As well as the obvious lust there was an underlying vulnerability, they both realised it was different this time, more serious and needy.

Gene led them to the bedroom thinking his attempt to keep things light had failed spectacularly, his only consolation that his feelings were mirrored in Alex. It was still some hours before dawn and the only illumination came from the hallway, but neither of them moved to turn on the bedside lamp, preferring the comfort of the semi-dark where raw emotion wasn't as easy to see.

Gene gently slipped his arms around her and began to nibble Alex's neck, he whispered something she didn't catch but before she could ask him to repeat it, Gene brushed her lips with insistent, sipping kisses and the thought was gone.

Their first time was a demonstration of his lust, this time Gene was determined, would show Alex how he loved.

While his mouth seduced hers, a questing hand worked under her pyjama top, finger tips ghosting over the silky, warm skin. Although the month of abstinence had honed his need for her to a keen edge, Gene would not be hurried. He stilled Alex's eager hands as they attempted to remove his shirt, brought them to his lips and nipped the fleshy mound at the base of her thumb then soothed it with an open mouthed kiss.

"No rush this time, let me love you, Alex."

He took her silence for acquiescence and resumed his gentle caressing of her rib cage as his lips rubbed slow, drugging kisses over her mouth, lazily dipping his tongue to caress hers.

Alex had trouble believing this was the same man that only a few weeks ago had left fingertip shaped bruises on her hips. In fact her mind was having trouble full stop, she kept having to remind herself to breathe, to force her heart to beat, as his tender love-making overwhelmed and defeated her.

Alex wasn't used to being submissive in the bedroom usually needing to take the lead, only giving it up through _her_ choice but she trusted Gene absolutely and, if she was honest, it was a relief to let him take complete charge for a while.

She sighed as his large hand found her breast, long fingers tracing its shape, thumb rubbing over the peaked nipple. Alex sagged against him as pleasure dissolved her bones and Gene supported her with one strong arm while his other hand continued to reacquaint itself with her body.

He manoeuvred them to the edge of the bed and they sat, Gene drew the top over Alex's head, he nuzzled at her neck and murmured 3 quiet words as his mouth moved south to capture a tight nipple. This time Alex caught the phrase and her heart swelled, she gave no outward sign that she'd heard because to acknowledge meant that she'd have to respond and Alex wasn't sure she could do that without turning into a sobbing wreck. His declaration on top of the knowledge of her death and all that implied was far too much too soon.

The feeling of his mouth sucking her nipples, giving each equal attention soon chased all other thoughts from her mind and she sank back on to the cool duvet at his gentle push. Gene continued to worship at her breasts while his hand began a leisurely journey downwards, over her stomach and sliding under the waistband of her pyjama bottoms to play with the lace edging of her knickers.

Gene marvelled at his patience it was such a contrast to their first time, although her sighs were making his blood race and heart pound, he felt in complete control of his body. Alex opened her legs eagerly as his fingers edged below her knickers and Gene smiled against her skin, he pushed two fingers through the dark curls to stroke her slowly, his grin widened - she was soaking. Alex arched off of the bed as Gene's fingers dipped barely inside her trying to get him to go deeper.

"_**Please**_!" She gasped.

Gene felt his control start to slip at that point, perhaps it was time to move things along. He stood and stripped, fully aware of Alex's eyes watching him appreciatively, then removed the rest of her clothes, they moved to the middle of the bed and into each others arms. He carried on from where he'd left off immersing his fingers in her moist heat, increasing his speed as she begged for more. Gene's rhythm faltered when Alex wrapped her hands around his hot, hard cock, he lifted his head to meet her gaze, nodded his approval, she began to slide her hand up and down watching his eyes turn midnight blue with arousal. He'd wanted to go slowly, to bring Alex to climax first but her clever hand was making that impossible.

Gene rolled over her, knees between her thighs, weight resting on his forearms and intense gaze locked with hers. He moved forward until he was fully sheathed in her welcoming heat, both of them making the same breathy sound of pleasure at the sensation. Gene dipped his head for one more luxurious kiss before flexing his knees and beginning to thrust unhurriedly.

Again the contrast to their first coupling entered Alex's mind, his languorous thrusting was equally exciting as the violent pounding had been and when her peak came, a few moments later it wasn't the desperate explosion of release she'd previously felt with Gene, but wave upon wave of rapture. He followed her into ecstasy after 2 more lazy thrusts and came groaning her name.

Gene rolled to one side and gathered her to him, they held each other in the dark, feeling the aftershocks tremble through them both, Alex felt sated, protected and loved.

Gene kissed the top of her head and murmured to her in the semi-dark.

"Know you'll never really get over loosing Molly but if you let me, I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

"Just let me stay with you." There was a slight sob in her words and it made his arms tighten around her.

"Forever." He promised.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Just a last quick chapter to tie things up, No GH, not you and Gene, I mean the loose ends.

**Chapter 11**

**Epilogue.**

As soon as Galvin was discharged from the hospital he had a quiet word with Mina about sending two tickets for her next recital to Evan White, he told her about his time in the 80s – leaving out the nearly kiss part – and explained about his promise to Alex.

Galvin intended to spend the time until then 'catching up' with his wife. He made Mina promise that, unless all out war was declared, he and Maggie would be left alone.

XXXXX

It had been an enjoyable evening, Molly hadn't really wanted to go but Evan had insisted, saying that one cultural evening away from Facebook wouldn't do her any harm.

Although she was determined not to, Molly had quite enjoyed the music, some of it had reminded her of the stuff her mum had liked. So when Molly was given to opportunity to talk to the pianist after the concert, she was all for it. However almost as soon as they were led onto the stage, Evan monopolised the striking looking woman and she was left to talk with Mina's American friend.

Galvin had spent all day worrying about what to say to Molly, she was only young, barely a teenager, but when he faced the girl he realised Alex's comments about her daughter seeming much older than her years was correct. He seized his chance and began to tell Molly about meeting Alex.

Molly didn't believe him at first, how could he have seen her? She might not be an adult yet but Molly Drake wasn't a little kid any more and didn't believe in fairy tales.

"You can't have seen her she's dead." The man must be talking rubbish, but there was something so convincing about his eyes.

"I promise you I have, she said to say sorry about not making blackberry crumble with you."

Molly's face lit up even as tears spilled down her cheeks. Molly and her mum were the only two people that could have heard that conversation on her birthday just over a year ago.

"You have seen her! You've seen my mummy, what else did she say?"

"That she misses you, but you mustn't worry about her, she's with someone who loves her very much."

"Is she in heaven?"

He'd have said yes even if Alex wasn't happy, no point in upsetting the kid. Galvin thought about the look on Alex's face as she lay in Gene's arms. He smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, she's in heaven."

At that moment, Evan finished his chat with Mina and called over to Molly.

"Time to go, Scrap. Say thank you to Mr Galvin."

Molly wrapped her arms around Galvin's waist in a spontaneous hug.

"Thanks, Mr Galvin. Bye."

"Bye kid."

Molly, Evan and Mina all left the stage, the 2 adults deep in conversation.

Galvin turned to the other occupant of the concert hall, his wife.

"Time to go love."

Maggie walked up to him, a warm smile playing on her lips. Galvin watched with undisguised admiration, it had been over a month since that little incident with Nick and the buzz gun, and he still couldn't believe that she was actually with him. Maggie rested her hands on his broad shoulders and leant in for a long, languid kiss.

Galvin took her hand as they left the concert hall to go back to his car and home. He thought back to Molly's question and squeezed Maggie's hand, Alex Drake wasn't the only one in heaven.

The End.


End file.
